Two autors and their OCs
by fridix95
Summary: A little RP bewteen me and AdoresAnime
1. Chapter 1

**We****ll, I have noticed that two of my friends had submited they RP, so I say to myself "why not?" and I looked for ALL the PM that AdoresAnime had send me, and BTW have you hear something from her? Long time I don't know something about her… I miss her a lot…**

**Whatever, lets start with this:**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everthing started with a draw request:

You have received a private message from:

Name: AdoresAnime

Hey Frida!! I have another drawing request, can you draw a picture of Evil  
Flippy and Kyra. It could be cute like they can be both listening to Kyra's  
iPod and Kyra could be laying on his shoulder (with him looking mad but  
blushing a bit.) Or it could be funny like Kyra could say "Hey Evil Flippy!"  
and he could try to stab a voodoo doll of her screaming "Why won't this thing  
work!!!" Anything I would like!! Please and Thank you!!

PM copy to: AdoresAnime

Eloise: hi!!! whatz up?

Me: (pushing her) MOVE ON!!! sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!! sorry if you must  
wait for your draw!!! but I wasn't at home!!! hopes you're not mad!!

Eloise: what draw?

Me: she knows what I'm talking about, and coming back to the original theme:  
I'm going to start your draw right now

Eloise: but how can you start the draw if you're here?

Me: right! well, I must go bye bye

Eloise: she need vacations (thinks) wait! she had just go on vacations and  
she didn't invite me!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks!! Ironically I went on a cruise when you went on vacation too!!

Kyra: And don't worry Eloise, Kanna didn't invite me to her vacation too!!

Get over it, you would probably accidently destory the boat.

Kyra: You know what, I probably would...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: really!?!? phew! that makes me feel better!!

Eloise: well, now I know that I'm not the only one that is not invited to go  
on vacations

Me: YOU KNOW WHY I DIDN'T INVITE YOU!!!!

Eloise: I forgot why '^ ^

Me: whatever, Kanna, I had submited your draw!!! please go to my profile and  
look for it!!!

Eloise: is very cute!!! is Kyra and Evil Flippy-

Me: shut up!! well, have to go

bye bye

(A/N the draw is her actually image)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks alot for the picture!! I love it!!

Evil Flippy: (Blushes) I really HATE you Kanna!!

Yeah, yeah cry me a river.

Kyra: Oh Evil Flippy you look so red!! Were you sick?!?!

(Me and Evil Flippy look at her)

Kyra: What?

And now you see my OC's stupidity. She can never figure out that someone  
actually likes her.

Evil Flippy: (blushing madly) And I can hear everything your saying!!

Kyra: Wow you look sick now too!!

(Kyra feels his head)

Kyra: And you're burning up!!

Evil Flippy: Don't... touch... me.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you. My mom took my iPod for a week (grounded) so  
I can't read or review anything until then, just PM. So I owe you some reviews  
okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: np, I understand, don't worry ;)

Eloise: (with a lot of scars and her jacket is riped) I DID IT!!!

Me: what happened to you?!?!

Eloise: I take a picture of Evil Flippy blushed!!

Me: so?

Eloise: he saw me and he start chasing me, he catch me and we start fighting,  
but I scape with the camera!!

E. Flippy: YOUR SO DEATH THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!!!

Eloise: well, have to go (start running)

E. Flippy: come back!!!

Me: *sight* well, at least she doesn't have problems with someone else

Eloise: (far away) HANDY AND PETUNIA ARE ON A CAFE!!! I MUST PICTURE THAT!!!

Me: WHAT!?!?! ELOISE!!! YOU HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS!! well, I have to go bye  
(start running)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's all first part, I hope you liked it!! **

**P.d. please comment**

**P.D.D. Eloise belongs to me, Kyra to AdoresAnime and the rest to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D.D. Is short, I know, but I want to make it at least of three chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second part of this roleplay between me and AdoresAnime, hopes you like it!!! **

**And BTW I'm thinking of putting ALL the roleplays I had do with my friends, I must look for them first….**

**Well, lets continue with the story!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AdoresAnime:

Haha If only I could see Evil Flipy's face when he found out Eloise took the  
picture!!

(Evil Flippy walks in)

Evil Flippy: YOU!!

I have a name you know.

(Takes out knife and puts it at my throat)

Evil Flippy: Because of you Eloise has a picture of me blushing!!

(Nutty walks in)

Nutty: HAHA!!

Hey Nutty!! Did you have too much candy??

Nutty (calms down): No, but I just saw the most hilarious thing.

(Pulls out a computer out of nowhere)

Where did you get that com...

Nutty: Wait look LOOK!!

(Shows same picture Eloise took)

Evil Flippy: I'm going to kill...

(Evil Flippy sees desprition that says "Kanna told me to take it.")

Evil Flippy (turns to me): YOU!!

Again I have a name you know.

(Evil Flippy tries to choke me as Russell)

Russell (makes Evil Flippy let go of me): Argh matey!! Don't hurt the lass  
like that, it was only for a good laugh.

Nutty: Oh Russell hve you seen her profile.

(Nutty shows my profile that says under favorite couples "Eloise and  
Russell")

Russell (turns to Evil Flippy): I say we kill her.

Evil Flippy: Finally!!

Well got to run!! Tell Eloise her and Russell look cute together and I'm  
hooking them up in my story!!

(I start running)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: hahahahahahaha!!! I can't believe how many mess a picture can cause

Eloise: O_° WHAT?!?!? me a-and... and... I'll be back in a minute

Me: well, I think she won't mess with anybody for a while ^ ^

Eloise (with a baseball bat on her hands): WHERE IS SHE!?!?!

Me: and SHE have name

Eloise: *sight* well, ok, but this won't end well

Me: besides, Russel have a lot of good things like-

Eloise: shut up ¬ ¬

Me: you like him deep, deep, deep inside you and you know it

Eloise: *blush*

(Kanna pass running and behind her Evil Flippy and Russel, but I hold them by  
the clothes)

Me: ok you both, leave her alone

(Evil Flippy calms down, but Russel still try to get free)

Russel: LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO KILL HER, REVIVE HER AND KILL HER AGAIN!!!

Eloise (stand infront of him): calm down!!

Me: see? you like him

(Russel blush, Eloise take out her bowie knife)

Eloise: if I were you, I'll start running

Me: (start running) KANNA WAIT FOR ME!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Frida, I have one thing to say to you, RUN!!

(While we run we past Kyra talking to Good Flippy)

Me (still running): Ooo. (takes picture)

(Kyra sees this and screams)

Kyra (start running): Kanna!! What are you doing with that camera!?!

Flippy (start running too): Wait she has a camera?!? KANNA!!

Me: Oh crap, Frida I have another thing to say to you, RUN FASTER!!

(Kyra and Flippy see Evil Flippy, Eloise and Russel running too)

Eloise: Got you two too?

Kyra and Flippy: Yeah.

Evil Flippy: I'm killing both of them!!

Russel: I hate your creator Kyra!!

Me (yelling from far away): Join the club!!

(I turn to you)

Me: I guess adding to the angry mob isn't a good idea huh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: (still running) yes!! Is not a very good idea!!(we pass by the cafe where  
Handy and Petunia are) but it is so fun!! (I take the camera and take a  
picture)

Handy: (start running) YOU!!!

(all the mod pass by there)

Eloise: let me guess, they take you a picture

Petunia: yes

Eloise: well, is time to take revenge (they start running)

Me: wow! two more!! that make... SEVEN PEOPLE THAT WANT TO KILL US!!! that  
deserves a good background music (takes out her cellphone and put play to the  
song "Walky Talky Man" by Stereogram)

Evil Flippy: I ALMOST CATCH THEM!!!

Me: Kanna, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well, and that was the last time I heard from her, well, that was short, I hoped you liked it ^-^**

**P.d. you already know that all characters with the esception of Eloise and Kyra belongs to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D. Kyra belongs to AdoresAnime**

**P.D.D.D. I'M BORED!!!!**


End file.
